finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Astra (ability)
.]] '''Astra', also known as Veil and Resist , is an ability and positive status effect in the Final Fantasy series. It generally deals with protecting or resisting status effects. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VII Resist is the third level spell on the Heal Materia. It makes characters immune to all statuses including instant death, as well as locking any statuses the character has on at the time the spell is cast on them (except for Barrier, MBarrier, Reflect, Shield, Regen, and Peerless), and costs 120 MP to cast. The item Vaccine has the same effect as this spell. Resist status can be removed with DeSpell spell or the White Wind Enemy Skill. Resist does not protect against statuses gained from the handicap reels in the Battle Square. This can lead to a rather serious handicap, as once applied, the Resist status will prevent the player from removing the status with normal Esuna spells and healing items. Final Fantasy XIII Veil status raises resistance to debuffing spells; when a negative status effect is "inflicted," it will instead be neutralized and the Veil status removed. Veil can be cast through the spell of the same name learned by the Synergist role, or through the shroud Aegisol outside of battle. Veil is a spell available to Synergists in Final Fantasy XIII. Vanille gets it at Crystarium Stage 10, Hope at Crystarium Stage 6, and Fang at Crystarium Stage 7. Final Fantasy XIII-2 ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 also has an upgraded version called Veilga. It imbues the Veil-status on the whole party, but has a shorter duration. Noel learns Veil at Synergist level 7, and Serah learns it at 18. Many recruitable monsters can also learn the spell. It imbues the target with the status of the same name. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Astra costs 8 MP to cast, and is learned by the Templar (from the Save the Queen) and Alchemist (from the Sage Crosier) Job classes for 200 AP. The Hermetic Ezel Berbier also knows the ability automatically. When cast, Astra grants its positive status to all units in an X-shaped area. It costs 8 MP to cast, has a range of 4, and is stealable through the ability Steal: Ability. Also, a Mog Knight can bestow Astra on a single ally with the Mog Shield ability (learned from the Pearl Blade for 300 AP). The buff's presence is often indicated by a blue triangular prism over the unit's head. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Templar, Moogle Knight, and Alchemist classes can give units the Astra status. Al-Cid Margrace, as an Agent, can also give a female unit Astra with the Reception ability. Astra can also be granted to units by the Shield of Steel Opportunity Command, which affects the user and the three ally surrounding it. Astra not only prevents targets from being inflicted with the Doom (Status) status, but targets that are already inflicted with Doom can be saved by Astra if Astra is used before the countdown reaches zero. Bravely Default: Flying Fairy Final Fantasy Dimensions Gallery Category:Status Effects Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Synergist Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIII Synergist Abilities